Polycarbonate resins are well-known thermoplastic resins which have long been used in a variety of applications requiring resistance to impact. At low temperatures, generally lower than room temperature, polycarbonate becomes brittle and its utility is thus limited by this shortcoming. It is known that the low temperature impact strength of polycarbonate may be improved upon by the introduction (by copolymerization) of silicone blocks into the carbonate structure.
While some such copolymers have been prepared, the polycarbonate compositions containing such polysiloxane copolymers have not yet adequately shown all commercially desirable physical property benefits.